


Knight Guard: Kitten

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Checkmate in Love, F/F, F/M, Harems, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: Checkmate notice Jaune watching them out of the corner of his eyes, and approach him.Knight Guard (White Knight, Knightshade, Checkmate)Pre-Fall
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee, Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna, Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee, Jaune Arc/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Jaune: *watching Weiss and Blake drink coffee together*

Blake: *eyes Jaune*

Jaune: *quickly looks away*

Weiss: Is he?

Blake: *nods*

Weiss: *stands up and walks over to him*

Jaune: *looks at Weiss before quickly looking away*

Weiss: Jaune?

Jaune: *nervously looks at her*

Jaune: Yes, Weiss queen?...

Yang: *snickers*

Jaune: I mean, Weiss angel...

Yang: *full-on laughter*

Jaune: I mean, Snow Weiss.

Yang: *laughs so hard she drops her head into her hands*

Nora: *pats Yang on her back*

Nora: Easy, girl.

Yang: *starts coughing*

Jaune: Weiss?

Weiss: *breathes deep*

Weiss: *smiles at Jaune*

Jaune: *gives Weiss a suspicious look*

Weiss: You seem to be interested in us.

Jaune: I... I was...

Jaune: *points at Weiss and breathes deep*

Jaune: Okay, there's no... I reserve my right to non-self-incrimnation.

Weiss: *wide smirk*

Weiss: Non-self-incrimination is not recognized in Atlasian courts.

Jaune: Oh... sh...

Jaune: *breathes deep*

Jaune: Ha! We're in Vale!... outside of Vale...

Weiss: What's the first thing you called me?

Jaune: *thinks for a moment*

Jaune: Do you mean today, or in general?

Weiss: *stands to attention*

Weiss: Today.

Jaune: W... Weiss... princess?..

Jaune: *awkward smile*

Weiss: *smirks and leans forward*

Weiss: If I'm a princess?, then diplomacy demands considerations.

Jaune: *kneels down, head down*

Jaune: I formally apologize to the Kingdom of Atlas.

Weiss: *scoff*

Blake: *walks up behind her*

Blake: Perhaps another method. We're not angry.

Jaune: *quickly looks up at them*

Jaune: You're not?

Weiss (with a wide smile): We are quite amused.

Jaune: Wait, is that... a you two we?.. or a royal we?..

Weiss: *scoff*

Weiss: Royal plurals only work for the sovereign, not even for Crown Princes.

Blake: She means us.

Jaune: Oookay... how... can I help you girls?..

Weiss: Perhaps by answering our question?

Jaune: *points at Weiss*

Jaune: You mean your question.

Weiss: *huff*

Blake: I know how much you love flirting.

Jaune and Weiss: Flirting?!

Blake: But could you please answer the question.

Jaune: Do you promise nothing I say will be used against me in court?

Weiss: Neither legal nor social.

Weiss: *nods her head*

Jaune: Okay... so... what was the question again?

Weiss: *closes her eyes and smiles*

Blake: You seem interested in us.

Jaune: Well, for one, you make a cute - I mean gorgeous couple, I mean...

Weiss: *breathes in and out*

Blake: Gorgeous?

Jaune: Of course you are. It was amazing to watch you two work out your differences, and... become... inseperable...

Weiss: We have at that.

Blake: *brushes her hair back*

Blake: Gorgeous?..

Weiss (to Blake): Oh, but of course. Can you not see just how beautiful you are?

Ruby: What's going on?

Yang: Don't want to spoil the ending.

Blake: *leans in to Jaune*

Blake (whispering): You do know I'm a?...

Jaune (whispering): I don't know what that changes.

Jaune: Other than being adorable.

Ruby (under her breath): They do make her adorable...

Blake: *leans back, playing with her hair*

Weiss: Regardless, we seem to have caught your attention. What else, perchance, is on your list?

Jaune: *nervously looks about*

Blake: We're still not going to incriminate you.

Jaune: I... don't know... it's kind of incriminating...

Weiss: We could incriminate you for not answering our question...

Jaune: So I really have to say it?

Ruby: Say what?

Yang: Shh.

Weiss: I suppose some place with a bit more privacy is in order. Come to our room in ten minutes. I will have coffee and sweets.

Jaune: Uh...

Blake: Please?

Jaune: *nods*

* * *

Jaune: *knocks on the door*

Weiss: Come!

Jaune: *opens the door and nervously walks inside*

Weiss and Blake sat on their bed, with a desk pulled out in front of them.

Weiss: *gestures to the chair on the other side*

Weiss: Please?

Jaune: *nervously walks over and sits down*

Weiss: *points to the cup of coffee in front of him*

Weiss: Please?

Jaune: *nervously drinks his coffee*

Weiss and Blake: *wait for him to take a drink*

Weiss: Please?

Jaune: I will admit... it was not simply... admiration...

Weiss: There is no mistaking that.

Blake: It's obvious... that you are...

Blake: . . .

Weiss: You...

Weiss: *blushes and looks about*

Blake: *breathes deep*

Weiss: *grabs Blake's hand*

Blake: It does it for you, doesn't it?

Jaune: *slowly nods with wide-eyes*

Weiss: And I'm still your Snow Angel, aren't I?

Jaune: *slowly nods with wide-eyes*

Blake: And what about me?

Jaune: I would... like to... join you... in your own little world... it's so beautiful...

Weiss and Blake: *breathes deep*

Jaune: *nervously drinks his coffee*

Blake: And what would you do if you had me?

Jaune: Pet your kitty ears... I mean...

Weiss: *eager look*

Weiss: *brings her hands together*

Weiss: Let's!

Jaune: *sips his coffee*

Weiss: After you finish your coffee.

* * *

Jaune and Weiss sat at the head of Blake's bed, with Blake nervously crawling towards them. She placed her head on a pillow Weiss had placed there, and waited. Jaune and Weiss reached their hands out to pet her ears, each taking one ear in a hand.

Blake: *purr*

Weiss: Did you just purr?

Blake: *shyly looks into the bed*

Blake: He has really good hands.

Weiss: He?!

Weiss: *huffs*

Blake: He has magic hands...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/611845671318929408/knight-guard-kitten-part-iii) tumblog.


	2. Chapter 2

Weiss and Blake sat in the back of Blake's bed, with Jaune laying down on it.

Weiss: Could you not sit up with us?

Jaune: Uh... do you know how tall I am?

Blake: You are always slouching.

Jaune: Doesn't actually make me any smaller. Not like you two.

Weiss: What?!

Jaune: What? You're like the perfect size.

Weiss: *huff*

Weiss: *scoff*

Weiss: *glances at her breasts*

Weiss: *nervously looks about*

Jaune: That's not going to change my mind.

Weiss: But, there are... perhaps... better endowed women you could courting?..

Blake: *rolls her eyes*

Jaune: I don't follow.

Weiss: *covers her breasts*

Jaune: *grabs her arms and gently tugs*

Weiss: *looks at Blake for support*

Blake: You opened the door.

Weiss: *slowly lets Jaune pull her arms away*

Jaune: What did I say to you?

Weiss: . . .

Jaune: *looks at Blake*

Blake: That we are gorgeous.

Weiss: *beams*

Weiss: *looks down questioningly*

Blake: Think our shining knight would lie to us.

Weiss: Perish the thought!

Weiss: *eyes wide with shock*

Weiss: You truly adore my petite frame?

Jaune: I did call you a snow angel.

Blake: He did call us gorgeous.

Jaune: I'm the one who is surprised.

Blake: I am the one surprised.

Jaune and Weiss: *looks at her questioningly*

Blake: What?, the first thing he does when he gets the both of us is pet my ears.

Jaune: There is... quite a bit more... I want to do...

Weiss and Blake: Like what?

Jaune: *fearful look*

Weiss: *sighs*

Weiss: We swear you are safe with us.

Jaune: In that case, I want to see you kissing.

Weiss: *gives Blake a chaste kiss on the lips and looks at Jaune*

Blake: *gives Weiss a much more passionate kiss*

Blake: I'm pretty sure that's more of what he...

Jaune: I didn't say stop.

Weiss: *pushes Blake up against the wall and passionately kisses her*

* * *

Weiss and Blake: *lay on the bed*

Jaune: *arms holding himself above them*

Jaune: So, you are mine, to do with as I please?

Weiss and Blake: *nervously look at each other*

Weiss and Blake: *nervously look at Jaune and nod*

* * *

Jaune: *sits on a hill surrounding Beacon*

Weiss and Blake: *each sit on one knee, passionately kissing each other*

Jaune: *cuts in, kissing each in turn*

* * *

Jaune: *walks around the Beacon grounds with one girl in each arm*

* * *

Jaune: *tucks Weiss into bed and kisses her on the lips*

Jaune: *walks across to Blake's bed, tucking her into bed and kissing her on the lips*

Ruby: Yang, does this remind you of anything?

Yang: *snickers*

Ruby: I was talking about dad.

Yang: *laughing out loud*

Weiss: You are so sweet.

Ruby: Who, me?

* * *

Jaune: *walks into RWBY's room*

Blake: Please have a seat.

Jaune: *walks over to the seat*

Jaune: You two look upset.

Weiss: *huffs*

Weiss: I don't know what you are talking about.

Blake: There is one thing... you... haven't done...

Jaune: *breathes in deeply*

Jaune: I was raised to take responsibility. I'm not going to... do that... without wanting to marry a girl.

Weiss: *SCOFF*

Blake: *looks down dejectedly*

Jaune: You can't be serious?

Weiss: I believe that's our retort.

Weiss: *huffs*

Blake: What did you think this relationship was?!

Jaune: I honestly had no idea and was going to enjoy it while it lasts.

Weiss (tearfully): You thought it would end?..

Jaune: I thought you would figure out that I'm not the guy you think I am?

Weiss: Are you saying you would betray us?

Blake: He's saying he's not good enough for us.

Weiss: But?..

Blake: You are an Atlasian heiress and I'm basically a princess.

Jaune: Your a WHAT?!

Blake: *breathes deep*

Blake: It doesn't quite work that way in Menagerie, but... almost...

Weiss: And just why does he think he is not good enough for me?

Jaune: *points as Weiss, and then gestures head to foot*

Weiss: *goes to say something but stops*

Weiss: Irrespective!

Jaune: Wait, so I am not good enough for you?..

Blake: But... you shouldn't worry about it?..

Blake: *looks at Weiss questioningly*

Weiss: *nods*

Blake: What?

Weiss: I feel, given his current state, it would be ineffective to try and convince him of his self-worth.

Jaune: Huh?

Weiss: So, instead we simply accept it.

Blake: *sighs and touches her own forehead*

Blake: The issue was not about our acceptance of him, but whether or we want to make kittens with him.

Weiss: The two are related, are they not? Wait?..

Jaune: Uh?

Blake: If we are dedicated to you?

Jaune: Uh-huh?

Blake: And we... together?..

Jaune: Uh-huh?

Blake: What did you think would happen?

Weiss: I had not considered this.

Blake: How could you not think about this?

Weiss: I'm sorry, but this the first time I have ever had to ponder this. Jaune-dear, would you... want to?..

Jaune: I wouldn't... couldn't want anything else...

Blake: I do believe.

Weiss: Take me, if, but only if, you wish to keep me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY DIalogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/611936579095756800/knight-guard-kitten-part-iiii) tumblog.


End file.
